


Survival or Succession?

by HeadcaseCraziness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Captain Phasma Graphic Novel, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Destroying the past, First Order Stormtroopers - Freeform, Flashbacks, Gen, Mind Reading, Non-Graphic Violence, Off-scene death, Off-scene execution, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, TN-3265, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadcaseCraziness/pseuds/HeadcaseCraziness
Summary: Phasma has a change in perceptive after her recent near death experience. Her once solid instinct to survive overshadowed by a new desire...She had been a survivor all her life. It was time to change.





	1. Let the Instinct die

Phasma stood before the dark endless expansion of space, a window that gazed into the void... only interrupted by the flickering of stars.

Her armour had less of a lustre than it did, her stature was flawed, she struggled to hold her full height. Her chrome helmet was replaced by a closer fitting Stromtrooper mask of grey. It displeased her.

She didn’t feel like herself.

Her wounds were great, large burns covered much of her upper body and had partially enjoyed disfiguring her face. She should still be in Medical, in a coma, recovering, reducing the scarring. Yet, she had little purpose for vanity, she cared not if she never saw the sharp, toned lines of her face, fine blonde eyebrows or that her once plump lips would never fully close again thanks to the damage. Vanity had no place here, her armour was her skin. If that was immaculate, then she was.

But her armour wasn’t perfect, her chromium still being repaired, still covered in scorches. Her cape now ashes. It was disappointing.

“I have multiple people reporting your demise, Phasma.” A familiar nasally voice called as swift striding footsteps stalked her way. The straight backed, ambitious little First Order lackey that was General Hux.

She said nothing, ignoring protocol for once, just this once... Her gaze staying on the darkness. Her respect for Hux had died years ago, his efficiency had been declining as of late. Now she heard he was Kylo Ren’s lackey... instead of Snoke’s.

“It’s good to see you survive yet another tragedy... This setback... Your death would affect morale significantly.”

She tilted her head to the side, not liking how the replacement helmet was balanced. “It would, General.” She called, her voice not the same as it was, even with the helmet masking it. There was pain... still much damage there. Words were drawn out, slightly slurred, much more than they should have been. She cursed her injuries.  

She cursed FN-2187. The traitor was the one to damage her armour.

“You seem quite the immortal, Captain. First Starkiller Base... Now this... ‘Captain Phasma fell into an inferno as the ground collapsed underneath her... plummeting to their death’ That was one debrief I read. Another stated you climbed out a fiery chasm. Quite the theatrics...”

“I do not die easy, General.”

“That is good to hear. The Triumvirate needs to be maintained after all. Finding your replacement. It would take...” He hummed to himself, thinking of the best answer. “...A lot of planning.”

She was glad the General couldn’t see the obvious anger that lined her scarred features, as they twisted into ugly irritated shapes. It would take less time to find Hux’s replacement she thought inwardly, they were all politicians. Many people hid in his shadow. Hux never went into the field of battle anymore... he was becoming a luxuriated Officer in her eyes.

“Indeed.”

“Well... I just wanted to check that you were fighting fit and ready... now you are free of Medbay.”

“Indeed... General. Ready to destroy the enemies of the First Order, as always.”

“I am glad to hear that.” He seemed to smirk at something to himself. “The Order would crumble without you, Phasma.” The smirk grew, and the tone was less formal, more of a joke. An amusement of sorts.

“It certainly would...” Much worse than if Hux suddenly disappeared, she mused. Traitorous thoughts, but she wouldn't voice them.

“Yes...” Hux approached, clasping her armour clad shoulder in an informal, somewhat friendly gesture. It was very uncharacteristic of him... Maybe it was the stress, she pondered, the strain that lined his face, put bags under his cold eyes and made him look sickly. He glanced into the black slit for her eyes, though he could not see them. “You might outlive us all yet, Captain.” His gloved hand withdrew as he retreated back in the direction he came without another word.

“I sure will... General...” She muttered lowly, watching the pale, scheming General fade from view.

* * *

 

“ _I’m a survivor._ ” She said, voice harsh and icy against the salty sea breeze. “ _No matter the cost. Today the cost is loose ends._ ” She stared at the Trooper, poor TN-3465, they didn’t even have to look at her, she knew they felt betrayal and sadness... one precise shot and she died. Killing her meant nothing. She felt nothing as she closed their glassy eyes filled with despair and pain.

The memory played over in her mind, she wasn’t sure why this one plagued her tonight. She had killed many, her count was impressive by First Order standards. She killed without mercy, second thought. She was only willing them closer to a destination that they would all face one day.

A destination that kept getting in her way.

Yet, she had fought against capture, betrayal, family... she had crawled out of the fire, quite literally, on hands and knees to see the starlight another day. She was strong like that.

She had always been strong. A warrior at heart. A warrior that refused to die.

An exploding planet didn’t stop her. A collapsing ship hadn’t either.

She refused to let death touch her... Take her.

It was why she killed off loose ends like TN-3465... And her clan long ago. It was why she was heartless, even as the ‘Mother’ to all Stormtroopers... She would turn her back on them all if it meant living or achieving her own aims. What she desired.

And what did she desire?

Once upon time... it had been strength... Recognition that she was the strongest warrior out there.

Now it was order. Loyalty. Compliance. Perfection.

And she thought it would be for a long while... 

But what would happen when that was not her aim, her ambition?

Ambition: Something prohibited from Stormtroopers. “ _Ambition is forbidden. Conformity is everything_.” She recalled a man saying, but who she couldn’t remember... The name Terex had come to mind. Either way, they were likely dead.

However, she was not just a lowly Trooper... And her rank was higher than all knew. Captain was just a name for it and if she couldn’t shape her ambitions at her rank here in the First Order... Well, she would just have to move up or move on.

Survival was also a desire she harboured. It was the greatest of all.

She could easily leave Hux and Ren and her Corp of Stormtroopers all behind, as that was what a survivalist did.

They trust no one and no one should put trust in them.

Friends lead to trust... and that is a loose end. Loose ends are severed or destroyed.

She could easily see Hux fail, die... without batting an eye. Their shared history meant nothing.

Nor did she care for Kylo... Supreme Leader or not. He would be doomed to the same fate one day.

* * *

 

The reflection was unkind. Her reflection was so very different.

She traced the marred, imperfect skin with gloved fingers. The blunt black contrasting the sickening white seamlessly. An assortment of marks played across the left side of her face, and curled around her jaw and cut up into her hairline. Her left eye was mutilated so it was beyond help, half closed, the blue fading to grey, not blind but ugly and vision permanently blurry.

She grunted as a finger pressed into the unhealed surface of her cheek... Half of her face was just gone... puckered, broken flesh remained. 

She could never let people see her like this.

They would say she was unfit for the field of battle, cast her aside to a position of an aging Officer near retirement. Too injured for the rush of the frontlines. Too fragile to fight the enemy head on.

She could hear them muttering, scheming against her already and they didn’t even know of her condition. She’d altered her medical records, bribed or eliminated the medical staff that had examined her. No one knew of her extremely weakened state.

She would make sure they never would.

* * *

 

She inwardly rejoiced when her Chromium armour was returned to her. While there were still a few hitches, scorched sears and patches that were dulled, unable to shine as brightly as they had done before...  

It was still serviceable and internally working to spec. However, it was imperfect and reflected her failure as a warrior, soldier and leader. She’d been defeated and barely survived. No one knew of her failure and betrayal upon Starkiller Base but... they all knew of this.

She would forever endure this disappointment if she looked like this. So, this look... It would be a temporary visage.

She set out to remake herself, her image, one to invoke more fear... instil a new sense of command about her person as well as showing she could never be trifled with ever again. She wondered if she should continue the anonymity she had clung to since she joined the First Order or finally reveal herself to the Galaxy anew.

In the end, a mixture of both seemed like the best course of action.

A new Phasma would soon stalk the stark hallways of the First Order’s Fleet... Inspire fear in the hearts of all... friends, First Order or foe... Command the legions with a newfound desire...

The Galaxy would know her name. Not General Hux’s, not Supreme Leader Ren... It would know Captain Phasma... Immortal Scourge of the First Order, Commander of the all Stormtrooper Corps... A Captain, no more than a Captain... An unsung leader that would outlive them all.

* * *

 

A new appearance was simple, new aims were easy to picture but a new outlook on the Galaxy was the hardest. She wanted this... but things held her back. The survival instinct... mentally battled against her recent, unfamiliar ideals and plans. She could never be this without letting go of her self-serving animalistic desire to survive.

An ideal she had maintained all her life.

After days of thinking to herself on this point, she decided. All it took was a brief speech with the FN Troopers and the private altercation with General Hux that followed.

...

“Your speech was perfect, Phasma. I have never seen the Stormtroopers so enthusiastic, any morale issues we have been having will surely vanish.”

She nodded, scarred lips pursed and unmoving. Hux seemed to stare at them, to read her expression, since he could not see her eyes. Her new helmet only covered half her face now.

“Are you not pleased, Captain?” He said, a fine eyebrow raised.

“There will still be issues, General.” She hissed as the badly healed flesh caused words to elongate. “The Order is still weary of the new Supreme Leader and when they look to you... they only see you grovelling at his feet.”

A sudden rush of colour rose in the other’s cheeks, his teeth ground together as he steeled himself to not shout at the Captain with so many people in earshot. His voice went low, threatening as he squared up to her best he could, but she still towered over him; even in her new armour, more form fitting and actually revealed the solid feminine curves of her body.

“How dare you speak to me like that?! We are on duty. What brought on this insolence?”

“Nothing has, General. I thought I’d simply state that fact. It has been on my mind for a while now.” She smiled at him, adding to the irritation that lined Hux’s face.

“Still that tongue of yours! I am still your superior and your better. I respect you but this talk ends now. Do not speak your mind like that again. This is your only warning, Phasma.”

She tilted her head to the side. “No, General.” Short and simple.

The General was becoming visually angry, his voice struggling to stay hushed. “What do you mean: ‘No’?!”

“I feel I’ve been holding back within this Triumvirate of ours... You and Ren so often forget...”

“Power?!" He cut her off. "Is this what this is about? Power? You want to move up the ranks? You are going the wrong way about it.”

“No, General. I want you to understand that you have little without me. Your armies... These legions... They are loyal to the First Order... But more so to me. And the Supreme Leader? He had nothing but fear... You may feel you have more and that the First Order is loyal just to you? Do not, it’s loyal to itself and all the Stormtroopers... to me.”

Hux’s brows funnelled. “Is this... a power play?” He pushed himself into Phasma’s face. “No. You do not get to do this to me! I could have you publicly flogged for this... Even executed if this goes any further.”

She glanced around, it was quieter now and they stood quite out of sight. She reached out, pushing the General into the wall. He grunted as his back hit it, she leaned over him and pinned him by his shoulders. “Oh... Do go on, General... Please, see how it turns out. The morale will drop instantly. The Order will split and you and the Supreme leader... Will be much worse off."

Hux gaped like a fish, loosing his composure. “But Phasma... We... You...” He pursed his lips, collecting his thoughts, before pushing her back. She let go, surveying the scene. No one was around, and they were in a CCTV blind stop. Hux huffed as he straightened to his full height. “I don’t know what you are playing at, but it ends now! If you want advancement all you needed to do was ask and we could have discussed it. If you had an informal comment to make you should have done it off duty. Now, I’m leaving... Sort yourself out, Phasma.” He made a move to step away.

She stopped him, grabbing the collar of his uniform and tugging him back. Her arm swiftly trapped him in a headlock and she muttered directly into his ear.  “Fine, General. I’ll speak my mind now, shall I? I respect you no longer. Our history is gone... It died years ago. Your grip is slipping. Ren cannot hold the Order as Snoke did. I’m stepping up to the table, and if you do not accept this you will fall from grace.”

“I’ll have you pay for his insubordination. You’ll be exe...” He stopped mid-sentence as her arm squeezed.

“No. I won’t.” The grip tightened, Hux wheezed as he struggled to breathe. “Here’s the thing, General. No one would believe you... and the marks I leave on you, everyone will blame it on Ren. I’ve seen you after your meetings, beaten, bruised and crying... And I’m not the only one. Simply put, you are weak.”

“I’ll have you... killed...” He uttered, fighting against the headlock.

“Do I need to say no again?” She cut off his air flow completely. His face became pallid, lips blue, eyes bulging as he clawed at her armour.

“Can’t... Stop...! Phasma!”

“Promise you will not go against me!”

“...No...”

His time was running out as he choked.

“Agree or I snap your neck instead?”

That made him listen, his eyes glanced up. “Fine... You have... My word...”

“Very good, General.”

She freed him after a few moments of his weak escape attempts. He stumbled to the wall, leaning against it, panting and staring daggers into her dark soul.

“You will regret this.” He breathed.

“Oh... I’m sure.” She turned on her heel, striding away from the dishevelled man. “Goodbye, General. You have been very useful today.”

* * *

 

She had threatened him, attempted to kill in a way. Made it clear their ties were severed. She was involving herself with politics... Something she despised. Yet, her new aims had shown themselves. She wanted power now.

She had abandoned her lifelong philosophy of survival when she choked the First Order General.  

No longer could she be just a survivor that had worked up the ranks. No... survivors didn’t climb this high only to flee, as a survivor she would one day have to do that. Nor did a survivor threaten a superior... And place herself willingly in jeopardy.

No... She would become great. Something new and powerful within the Order. Yet, she also believed she would never truly and completely end that self-serving desire, but she could bury it for a time, place it far away while she worked on her new goals now.

* * *

 

Walking down an empty corridor, far from most of the large ship she stopped to glance out into the vast expanse of the Galaxy. They were in Wild Space, away from any system so there was just the usual void dotted with those dwindling stars.

In the dim light she saw her reflection, her tall stature and strong once again, her solid curves, black and red armour, short silver cape and her half-uncovered face... Herself anew.

Her mind was clear, her instincts to survive were suppressed and no longer her priority. Her priority now was succession and to thrive.  

* * *

 

“ _I’m a survivor. No matter the cost..._ ” She recalled herself saying.

Well, not so much anymore.

What she wanted meant risks... Being a survivor was no longer important.

Her aims for the First Order... for the Galaxy... that’s all that mattered now.

A Scourge couldn’t be a survivor.

 

She was better than that.

 


	2. Unofficial and Unconventional Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat follow up, not necessarily a next Chapter.

She waited. It took a few days before she was summoned.

If that was due to the Supreme Leader being slow or just letting her stew in her accomplishment she was unsure.

Hux wouldn’t willingly say a word. To his shame. She knew that much.

She was observing a training exercise of the FN Corp when the call came through.

_The Supreme Leader is waiting for you in the Throne room. Come immediately._

No sugar-coated words. The matter simple. Be quick about it.

It was an order from the highest authority... sadly, she went on her way. Although, not before watching an interesting match been two of the most experienced Troopers of FN Corp, and not giving the order for them to stop as one beat the other half to death.

They looked to her and she just shrugged. Letting them decide if the failure’s life was worth it.

She didn’t find out the answer as she turned and left. It didn’t matter.

It was just the cruel Galaxy they lived in now.

* * *

 

The gaze Ren sent her way would make other men and women shudder, beg for their life or fall before his feet and grovel. Fear for everything they had, not just their life. Plead... Bleed...

She stood tall, only offering a short salute, no gracious bow corresponding to what he was likely expecting. She had to acknowledge him as Supreme Leader... her better, but she didn’t have to fear him, or even respect him. She couldn’t respect him... not anymore.

As all she saw was Kylo...

And Kylo was a child with too much power and no self-control. He was a Weapon... A tool, like Vader to the Emperor. He was not a Leader... Never a Leader!

The Order crumbles through his fingers with him as their figurehead.

When he spoke, it was a faked conversational tone but dripping with rage and frustration.

“I found a curious development today.” His attempt at casualness uttered, yet his almost unnaturally dark eyes revealed what he was about to say. “General Hux has been marked... And not by my own hand.” He looked at his large gloved fingers as they curled into a fist. “Such a pity...”

She feigned ignorance. Playing his little game for the moment. “I see, Supreme Leader.” She paused, faux thinking. “Although I’m sure many would wish to do that... Half the Galaxy to be honest.”

A false grin tore Ren’s face in two, exposing crooked white teeth. “Yes, I agree. But there’s an issue with this... this show of power.”

“Is that so, Sir?”

“Oh... It is so, Phasma! As much as Hux is well... Hux. He’s the peak of High Command. I am right in saying that...”

It seemed like a question and she answered as such. “General Hux is one of the highest-ranking Officers in the First Order’s Army. Although unofficially he’s the highest, he’s the head of all military forces minus the Navy, Sir.”

“Exactly... And he answers to me only...” The Supreme Leader added, almost as if the notion pleased him.

“Yes, Sir.” She wondered when he would get to the point, instead of all this... posturing.

“So, only I should be able to throw him around, literally... Anyone else is an insult, to himself and more importantly me! Not to mention it makes him look weaker than usual. An image none of us need...”

She forced the smile wanting to tug at her lips to stop. “If he’s weak, why is he part of High Command then, Sir?”

“That’s a question I asked myself and... Snoke... Many times. ‘A Rabid Cur’ that’s what Snoke called him.”

Phasma mentally shrugged, starting to wonder if this would end in being reprimanded, as she had assumed, or promoted, as Kylo was an unpredictable creature at times. She decided to push her luck.

“I’m sure there are many waiting in his shadow... Maybe even men less likely to clash and argue with you... Supreme Leader.” She honeyed her words. The title coming out as if to please him. It was simply politics, just a game she had to play now. Even if she despised it so.

The act dropped in an instant, and rage curled around her like a fog, clawed at her armour and skin as if it wanted to choke her. She was sure it could, if Kylo deemed it. Yet, she didn’t cower, this was still posturing... a show. An attempt at fear mongering. She was no easily swayed.

“I know it was you, Phasma.” A low and threatening tone overtook the former.

“So, you should, Sir.” She matched the severity of his voice. “I would expect nothing else.”

“I tore the memories from his mind... I know everything you said. Everything you did... Oh, how he screamed...”

She could only hear herself say: “Good!” she was unsure to which part of the sentence. She knew it wasn’t the wisest thing to say.

That seemed to get a rise from him, a mixture of fury but confusion. “What?! Good?!” Sharp teeth ground together. The air grew warm, unbearably hot within seconds. The closeness was choking. She felt sweat form under her armour. He reached out and it hit her immediately. A pain. A solid pressure: excruciating, coiling and crushing her skull, her mind. When he spoke, it was far away. She focused on the pain, willing herself not to call out, scream or plead for it to stop.

No, she wasn’t going to back down. Show weakness or pain, if Hux had screamed through this... she would endure and fight back.

“You... want to take his place...? No... My place...?”

She focused inwardly. Drawing herself inside her head best she could, akin to a meditative state. Just with much more pain. She found the pressure, looking through her thoughts so ordered. With a wounded smile, she tore them up.

Kylo noticed quickly. “No... Your mind is not tidy... Not neat like his...” A growl. “It’s a mess... Hmm... I... What?”

The ache intensifies, and she grits her teeth in response.

“What did you do...? You cannot have resistances to this!” The air threatens to burn her. The mental intrusion threatens to rip her mind in two.

“I’m much stronger than you believe...” She hissed and squeezed her eyes tight in protest.

“Clearly...” A pause and pain. “Now... stop it or I’ll...”

“You’ll do what, Supreme Leader Ren?”

“Kill you...”

“Sure... you will, Supreme Leader. Just kill me like you’re killing the Order!”

Their eyes snapped open in unison.

“You just don’t fear me...” He hissed, the harsh pressure in the air subsiding.

“No, I don’t.” She answered honestly.

“Or respect me...”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then why should I allow you to live?” He asked, as he stared her down.

“If it was his life on the line, Hux would say it’s in your and the First Order’s best interest.”

“I wasn’t asking about his life... His life has always hung in the balance. I am on about yours!” The shout echoed around the throne room.

As it will all fall...? No, too dramatic. As I will kill you, hmm... No, too ridiculous even for this situation. She thought a somewhat logical answer, as mirroring his act would not work anymore. “As one of the unofficial Triumvirate, I am needed far more than you know.”

Ren hummed, laughing, actually laughing as she gave reasons for her life. “I wonder what Hux would do if you died...”

“Very little... Our history is dead.”

“But do you think he’d mourn you...?”

“He’s not sentimental.”

“No... he’s not.” He flashed his twisted smile again. “But would the Order miss you?”

“I believe the Order would suffer... They would mourn me. Even if I was branded a traitor.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now, last question, Phasma...”

“Are you a traitor?”

“No.” Her voice was precise, as honest and true as it could be.

Kylo nodded, considering that. “You may think you aren’t... But your actions have consequences. You know this.”

She knew it well. “I do, Sir...” She hissed as she felt something, someone brush against her mind once more.

“Then, Phasma that is all I need to know. You are dismissed... But be warned, I will call upon you tomorrow. Await my correspondence.”

She saluted with a “Yes, Sir” before turning to leave, her mind reeling from the confrontation.

* * *

 

She should feel fear in the uncertainty that Ren had given her. He could have her executed, punished... branded a traitor... When next he sees her. She knew the tactic, they used it in interrogations. This doubt, for many people, it eats away at you until you are nothing and only expecting the worst. Wanting something to happen... But knowing it won’t.

Although, if the Supreme Leader wanted her dead for touching his precious Hux... he would have done it already. Like he’d done a hundred times before. She had often been just as annoyed as the General when she found out a Trooper had crossed Ren path and ended up in pieces. She trained with many of them personally... She knew every single ID of the Troopers under her command.

This all made her confused, if anything, but in the end, she chose it as a positive. She was alive, meaning Ren saw her usefulness and they had both discussed General Hux and his... usefulness.

She hummed as removed her armour to clean it, she would not sleep tonight, not with Ren’s warning hanging over her head. As she cleaned, the movements methodical and well-practiced over the years, she wondered if her new outlook on life is worth it? Her stint with Hux the wisest thing to do?

The answers came as soon as the thoughts crossed her mine: Of course, it was. This was the correct path, but maybe not the best action to have taken. She had to be better than that. It had been impulse. And she rarely acted on impulse... Situations like this arise when you solely rely on instinct.

She scrubbed at a particularly tough mark, speculating where it had come from. A scratch she hadn’t noticed before... likely having happened when she had the General in a headlock and he was clawing at her. The well-manicured nails were unexpectedly sharp. Then again, this was Hux...

Sharp was a word that could describe him well, in more ways than one.

She pushed him from her mind, scowling as she did. He was the one who had got her in this unpredictable position in the first place. Irking her. Being well... Hux. Bowing down so easily, like a coward, to that...

She stopped herself. Mind drifting to Ren instead.

Having the Supreme Leader know her feelings and ambitions so soon could be both a blessing... if she presented herself correctly... or a curse. More than a curse;

Death.

She huffed, there was that uncertainty again. Damn him, it was working.

She clenched her teeth, stalled her thoughts, letting the act of making her armour pristine her only attention. She wouldn’t let doubt defeat her.

* * *

 

The smile that curled her scarred features must have been unseemly. Lips and flesh twisting, and all she wanted to do was laugh. Laugh in the face of them all.

Ren had certainly seen the light.

She had been very persuasive. Scheming and political. Self-hating a little to.

But now she wasn’t Captain Phasma anymore...

She was Colonel Phasma.

One rank before General. Before Hux. He wasn’t going to hold it for long though. She knew the Supreme Leader’s distain for him. The possessiveness was an act... A show of power and that was why he had been so irritated with her in the first place.

She couldn’t touch Hux again...

But the Supreme Leader could,

And she knew he wanted to snap the redhead’s pale neck.

That thought made her smile.

* * *

 

Animosity. It was rather new for to have that sent her way. She had to admit she was rather well liked and respected. Or had been.

Her stunt hadn’t gone unnoticed. Obviously.

They were gunning for her now. Hux had many followers.

A few assassination attempts made to look like accidents went by. Nothing she couldn’t handle. She could survive them all, whatever they threw her way. She had escaped death many times, they were well acquainted now. The scars she shared could even say they were close... Friends even. If she ever allowed herself friends.

Yet, there were far more on the optimistic side of things with her new status. Especially, in the form of rank politics...

The new title meant more favour, more power with other people who had once looked down upon her. Other Generals and Colonels, High Command Officers. She had new people to whisper in the ears to, and she listened to them just as well.

They had many interesting things to say.

* * *

 

There was a ceremony with her promotion. The Supreme Leader made a show of it, as well as introducing a few other ideas and titles.

One of them being Grand General Hux.

She ground her teeth as she clapped for him as he made a small speech. It was the last thing she had expected...

Another being a Captain to take over her old position. Captain Haylin, if she called correctly. She had been told they were basically her lackey. Some help to watch over the Stormtrooper legions. She had yet to see if this would be a good development in her favour... or in Ren’s.

There was also another new rank: Grand Admiral. A rather fascinating Admiral got the title. In charge of all Naval forces... And basically, a new rival for Hux. The actual man in question... was someone the Supreme Leader had handpicked himself... or rather liked more than the others. A vicious streak, known for not caring about the cost as long as the job was done, and just a little bit crazy. A man after his own darkened heart.

She recalled hearing about his antics in battle. He had sent a Star Destroyer to it death before, ordering it to ram into a New Republic ship. She’d heard it had been a sight to behold and death count was high. Nothing like Starkiller destruction but impressive in his own right.

She had laughed at the look Hux sent the new Grand Admiral as he accepted his new title with a little speech of his own. It was slightly more well received than Hux’s. Hux was positively seething.

Some of the improvements and ranks implemented were to her liking. More similar to the Empire; Ren had clearly got the inspiration from their ranking system.

She pondered on the subject a while, maybe it was time to be more like the Galactic Empire had been. Just without the failure and defeat, of course.

Colonel Phasma grinned. The First Order was turning in a right direction.


	3. The Downfall of a Grand General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true end of this. This takes place over an undetermined number of months

_“The First Order is not the Empire. We are purer. We have come through the crucible and emerged stronger.”_

She had said that once. To Agent Terex. That they were pure. That she was pure... Purer, then him anyway... But that was then.

Though, now she thought on those words. She knew, deep within herself, she was not pure like some of the Order. How so many gave up everything, as she once had. She would have: Once.

Not now however. She had become disillusioned with the Order. Her loyalty was there... but to a point. Worse than when her only concern was survival.

The fact was, she was not loyal to High Command. Not to Grand General Hux, and not to the Supreme Leader. That was a problem. That simple detail meant she should either be reconditioned or killed. Yet, here she was, both of them just letting her... exist.

She had seen the scheming in Hux’s eyes.

He planned her downfall due to her insolence and sudden grab for power. Her change in priorities. He had already sent assassins, yet there were no ties to him, she just knew they were his. He was a careful man, after all, but she knew the man inside out. They were close... once.

And yet, the Supreme Leader planned his own General’s downfall... or so he told her.

There was a war happening. A secret one, in secluded corridors, sabotaged plans and poisoned words... A battle for power ensued behind closed doors. The rumours only just starting.

Once she would have despised Officers that fought against the hierarchy, against order and stability. It made the Order weak, disorganised and flawed... impure. She wouldn’t have ever dreamed of staging such a coup, a contest for power, but here she was... And all those fears and that loyalty that would have once plagued her... it was gone. All gone.

She frowned, she was so different now.

Was different so wrong?

* * *

 

“Yes?” Came a voice. It was Hux’s. He stared with his dull eyes unreadable and lips a grim, thin line.

She smiled down at him, as he sat behind his desk, trying to seem all high and mighty or at the very least unfazed by her presence. He was bothered though, ever so slightly unnerved.

His new title had only caused him problems thus far. She wondered if Ren had counted on that.

He had even more Officers out for him, his approval rating amongst many was in flux. He had sabotage and concealed knives around every corner. Hux has always had to sleep with one eye open, but from the rings ever-present around his eyes she knew now it was so much worse. His rivalry between the Grand Admiral and his issues with the Supreme Leader made him look weak, incompetent, in eyes of his underlings.

They couldn’t hang onto their idol forever.

“I just came to report that your little Project: Outrun failed, Sir. And the Grand Admiral blames your choice of Officers for the mission to be the reason. Personally, Grand General, I think it’s as the whole mission was poorly planned...” Any other underling could have delivered this message, but she wanted to rub it in his face, make him wound up. Uneasy and reckless.

But Hux didn’t do much considered reckless... Everything he had ever done was planned ten steps ahead of him.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Phasma.”

“Colonel Phasma...” She enjoyed the twitch of his lips as he heard her new title. “But you will get it all the same, Sir.”

“Then you are dismissed... I’m sure someone else wants a try at intimidation or gloat today as well. The Supreme Leader hasn’t yet. I’d like to prep for that, thank you.”

She gave him a toothy, scarred smile. “As you wish, Sir. Give my regards to the Supreme Leader...”

He glared her way, his eyes said it all. _I know you were the reason I am in this mess. It’s all your doing._

She mouthed, ‘Oh, I know’ as she turned to leave. Throwing a: “Enjoy your talk with him...” before the door slid shut.

* * *

 

Phasma found the new Grand Admiral to be rather unhinged, and a had a problem with orders. Maybe it was why he was promoted to the top. That or one of the many other traits that Ren had seen mirrored in him. He was one of the original former Empire Officers, and there were very few left. That fact likely played its own part.

She wasn’t a part of the First Order Navy, she was a Colonel which meant Army... which meant her superior was Hux. She wouldn’t ever need to truly liaise with the Grand Admiral, but she found whispering in her new ‘friend’s’ ears, she got an audience and even a say as she interrupted him in the middle of a scheme, mission or other.

They bonded over their mutual dislike of things... of people... of how they would put the First Order to rights, in the right direction. To her it was all false smiles and laughing at unfunny humour, she felt the mad Grand Admiral knew the same, but at the end of their meeting. She knew she had another major player in her court... even if it already well known of the Army’s and Navy’s rivalry to outdo each other.

When the time came she would need that with Hux’s destruction.

* * *

 

The next time she managed to catch a glance at the Grand General, it was in the corridor to the Officer’s quarters. He looked dead; sickly pale, the only colour being his red hair that was without its usual lustre, dashed with an odd grey, and the slight green of his irises. Though even those were dulled. Her eyes lingered lower, taking note of the fresh bruises marking his neck. He’d tried his best to hide them, but they rose above his collar. Ren must have been very displeased with him then. She thought about adding a taunt, a snide remark that he was so well known for, but it would likely be useless and fall on daft ears.

He did truly look somewhat of a zombie... a droid. Lifeless.

She wondered if he deserved everything he had thrown at him. All in the sake he’d break. Was it worth it for the Order? For her own goals?

After all, they were all throwing him under the Fathier, where he will be stomped into the ground and left well... for dead. In the end, that’s where he would end up... It was cutthroat.

But did he deserve it? A man she once considered a close ally, never a friend. She didn’t do friends. Close was the only word she would describe their past relationship.

The flicker of a feral, spiteful and positively murderous look that was sent her way gave her the all the answers she needed.

No.

He deserved worse. So much worse...

* * *

 

“Supreme Leader, you need Hux gone. Less people to openly challenge you. I can do that.”

The dark brooding figure that enveloped the throne shifted, leaning closer, listening intensively.

“You need his followers to lose hope in him. Many people look to him, are undyingly loyal to him, you need to taint his reputation... make him hated, then his supporters will gladly jump ship to the next available powerful, ambitious cretin.”

“Why not just kill all his supporter’s afterwards?"

“No, Supreme Leader. He has far too many, half the Order at least... You cannot deny he inspires loyalty. No, you need him to slip up and get caught in it, defying protocol, something big and reckless. All leads to him... or better something all eyes can see. Displaying his failings to one and all.”

“Recorded...? Interesting...” Ren pondered for a moment.

“He has known rivalries... push him and at some point, he will act out. A botched assassination attempt on a follow High Command Officer for example... And everyone to know. Then you can rid him from the Order... from his position.”

“You have indeed thought this through... This was planned for a while, wasn’t it, Phasma?”

“Theoretically speaking, Sir.”

Ren smiled something sinister. “Do it. Don’t fail me now...”

* * *

 

She didn’t think it would be so hard to break a man. She had seen men crack under Kylo Ren’s antics in minutes, seen great men crumble under much less pressure, but the Grand General had near enough the whole First Order gunning for him. By now, he should either be dead or shattered into pieces, as fragile as glass. He held on, he persevered... somehow.

He was a shell of his former self, that was for sure, but he held on with tooth and nail, to his power, his position and he still had his followers.

Maybe it was time to get brutal...

Before the Supreme killed him outright and destroyed this planning and approach. Ren had assured her he wouldn’t just yet. However, his anger and joy of seeing Hux suffer had almost done the job already. He was certainly sadistic in what Hux endured.        

And it would continue to be so until the man broke, and his ashes were scattered across the vastness of space.

* * *

 

She awaited the day on baited breath, when it finally came she was ready. She’d seen cracks forming in his mask, he was sleep-deprived, jacked up on stims and caffeine. Perfect.

She heard the rage the Supreme Leader had thrown at him, seen the blood and the marks that would scar as he limped passed her to medbay.

The Grand Admiral had won a battle by going against Hux’s recommendations and gloated to him in front of the Supremacy’s bridge crew.  

A very loyal Officer of his was found dead, with no other explanation than murder... Poor Lieutenant Mitaka, she thought... he had never even heard her coming. Nor had Hux expected such an intimate or direct attack.

The last thing he would need would be her confronting him as he retreated from his shift. She leaned against the door to his quarters, making it impossible to flee into them. He must have lost all his strength, as the snarl he sent her was weak, pathetic. His mask was hanging by a thread.

“Move, Phasma.” He grumbled, his voice was hoarse still from his confrontation with Ren.

Phasma inspected the gauntlets on her hands, ignoring his order.

A sigh escaped the Grand General’s lips. “If you have come to make my day worse, just go on... I have enough to do. So, get on with it.” He sounded defeated, but he crossed his arms and grimaced at her.

She glanced up, leaned close, right into his personal space. He was evaluating her, trying to figure out her next move, her plan. She grabbed him by the shoulders, his yelp was muffled by a mouth crashing against his own. Too bewildered to fight back, he let her kiss him, dominating and taking. She enjoyed his flinch as he was slammed into the wall, biting into his already bloody lips. When she withdrew he was flushed and confused.

“What...?”

She whispered lowly in his ear. “Did you know that security is down at this moment, for 30 seconds... And patrols are on changeover?”

He raised a brow, before it dawned on him. The colour draining from his face. “You are going to kill me now?”

She smiled. “No... You going to shoot me instead.”

He looked down, he hadn’t realised his pistol was out it’s holster, now pressed into his hand and pointed at a weak point of her own armour. A killing blow if angled correctly.

“Why?” He asked. “Why do this?”

“Because you know you want to...” She could see it blinked between the confusion. He truly wanted to.

She leered at him, knowing the cameras were coming back up, and glancing down the corridor to see two Officers just turning around the corner. She pulled the trigger, the plasma shot shattering through her armour and burning into her skin. She screamed at the pain and collapsed into a heap. Hux’s blaster clattered onto the floor as he stared in shock, mouth gaping. The agony was immense, but she managed a slight smirk before she faded away into the darkness, the pain willing her away into a delirious and catatonic state.

All she heard was shouting, and a question being asked over and over and over. Voices melting into one.

“What did you do?!”

_“Colonel Phasma? Are you with us? Colonel?”_

**“Wait. I didn’t do this...”**

“Grand General, get on the ground, hands behind your head.”

**“I did not do this!”**

_“Colonel?”_

“Medic! We need a medic!”

**“I did not...”**

_“Colonel...!”_

 

She awoke a week later, floating in a bacta tank. Her vision was tainted with blue, medical staff and equipment all coloured in a blue hue. Someone was speaking to her, but the words weren’t clear with her ears filled with the bacta gel. She was tired, a lingering ache still clung to her body, her eyes drifted shut and she floated into a cold, empty slumber. She dreamt of nothing, no infighting with Hux or scheming with Ren. Just emptiness.

* * *

 

She gazed down upon Hux, he was on his knees in his little cell, hands bound behind him, his red hair in disarray, his eyes glaring at the floor, his nose and lips bloodied. 

It amused her to see this. That she had overcome him. Replaced him in the great structure of things. She knew her coming here must sting.

“Oh... Grand General... Hux... Just look at you.” She chided, crouching so they were face to face. She had to at least savour it a little. Or a lot.

“Save it, Phasma.” He grumbled, his voice husky and uneven. He didn’t look at her. For shame or irritation, she didn’t know.

“You tried to kill me... and so brazenly too. That’s not like you, General...” She gave him a twisted, cruel smile as she knew they were being recorded, it only helped the situation. No one believed a word from him after all. Her lies and portrayal had been taken within the hearts of the Order, they didn’t doubt a word.

“You were desperate.” That bit was at least true...

Hux stayed silent as his hatred filled eyes glared at her. She patted him on the head, deliberately mussing up his almost perfect ginger quiff. He stiffened, as if expecting actual physical pain. He’d been Ren’s punching bag too long, she mused. But no, the humiliation would work just as well, that mental pain. That’s what would get to Hux.

“No tact, Hux. Where is the usual stab-in-the-back Officer I knew back when your biggest ambition was to kill Brendol?”

He said nothing, keeping his mouth a tight thin line. She reached out, enjoying his uncontrollable flinch, grabbing him by the hair and yanking it, hard. A pained whine reluctantly escaped his throat.

“Silence? That’s disappointing... But it was interesting knowing you, Armitage. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

He only snarled at her. “I’ve come to regret that decision.”

She slapped him across the face, the sound resonating in the small room. “I’ve wanted to do that for too long...” A glare was the only response to it. She soon grew bored of his snarls and silence, this was only a farewell after all.

Phasma released him and stood in one fluid movement. She gave him a somewhat unreadable smile as she turned to leave. “Goodbye, Grand General... Die with dignity tomorrow. I’ll be there, don’t disappointment me now.”

With that, Hux was gone to her. Her past, nothing.

* * *

 

It was the day of the execution, where she would rise again and with her new-found power shape the Order as it should be. With his death, her past would die... she had nothing tying her to her old self.

Now he was out of the way... she could work on taking his place. Grand General Phasma had a nice ring to it after all. She grinned, all twisting flesh and sharp teeth as she headed to oversee the execution.

 

Today was a good day, the downfall of a Grand General and the rise of a new one.

 


End file.
